


Saying Sorry

by AshKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, RedQueen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshKnight/pseuds/AshKnight
Summary: Regina and Ruby have a fight.  Angsty little one-shot.  RedQueen.





	Saying Sorry

"Fuck you, then!" Ruby screamed, throwing her coffee mug in the sink.

Regina quickly shouted back, "Fuck you too!"

"I can't fucking do this."

"Good. Neither can I."

"I'm going to Emma's. And you can go fxuck yourself."

"Great. That's just  _great._ Go run and cry to Emma. That's perfect."

"What's your problem? What do you even care? You don't want me here, so why the hell do you care where I go?"

"I don't! Go ahead and fuck her! See if I care!"

"Maybe I will."

With that, the younger brunette grabbed her jacket and left the house, slamming the front door behind her, leaving her lover standing alone in the kitchen.

A few hours later, there was a knock at the door. Confused, Regina wiped her eyes, got off the couch, and made her way to the entrance of the mansion. Unlocking the door, she opened it to find Ruby standing before her, uncomfortably shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"So, uh…" she began. "This is kind of awkward, but I, uh… I sort of left all my clothes here."

"Oh."

"I'm… I'm just gonna go… uh… grab those…"

When Regina stared at her dumbly and didn't move, Ruby slipped past her and made her way up the stairs to their bedroom. Once she was inside, she stood inside the walk-in closet and stared at the clothes, hesitating as she tried to decide what to take with her.

After a few minutes, the other brunette appeared behind her, asking, "Can't decide what to wear?"

"What's new?" her lover replied, forcing herself to laugh as she avoided the woman's piercing gaze.

"Not much, apparently," Regina commented. When Ruby turned back to the rack of clothes and said nothing, she softly offered, "You can stay."

"What?" Ruby asked, turning around slowly and looking dumbfounded.

"I said, 'You can stay.' I'll sleep in the spare bedroom."

"No way. You can't-"

"Shut up, Ruby. Just stay. I'll leave you alone, alright? Just don't leave."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why, Regina."

"Because I don't want you to sleep with her."

"And what if I already have?"

"It's been three hours. If you slept with her, that sure was fast."

With a sigh, Ruby confessed, "I didn't, obviously. I was just trying to upset you."

"Well, you're doing a good job. I'm officially upset. Are you happy now?"

"Well… No… But-"

"It's late. You should sleep. You have to work early tomorrow."

"I don't want to sleep."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why, Ruby?" Regina mocked, staring Ruby down with a fierce gaze.

The other woman rose to the challenge, saying, "Because I don't want to sleep without you."

"We haven't had sex in three months. What does it matter to you what bed I sleep in?"

"We haven't had sex because every time I try to initiate,  _you_ have something better to do!"

"That's not true."

"It is true. You have paperwork. Or a meeting. Or you're too tired."

"Fuck you, Ruby. That's bullshit. You-"

"Well, what's your side of the story then? Why do you think we don't have sex?"

"Because you're more interested in the brainless blonde than in me."

"What the  _fuck,_ Regina! That's  _not_ true!"

"Sure it is."

"No, it's really not. Emma's my friend. I said those things to piss you off, not because I meant them."

"Prove it."

"What? How?"

"Fuck me."

"Are you joking?"

"No."

"That's a ridiculous idea. Two minutes ago you-"

"Fuck me, Ruby."

"What are you talking about? You're gonna go from saying 'Fuck you' to 'Fuck me?'"

"Yeah, I am. Now, are you gonna take me up on my offer or not?"

After blinking a few times and staring at Regina blankly, Ruby stepped forward and slipped her hand behind her lover's neck to pull her closer. When their lips crashed together, their bodies pressed against each other like magnets. As the older brunette held their hips together with her hands, Ruby moaned softly into the kiss. Slowly, the younger brunette backed the woman towards the bed and pushed her gently onto it.

As they stripped each other of their clothes, Regina sighed, "Ruby, I'm sorry."

This, of course, caused her lover to freeze in place as she stared down at the beautiful brunette.

"What?"

"I said, 'I'm sorry.'"

"You never apologize."

"Well, I'm apologizing now, so shut up and kiss me."

"But, I-"

"Ruby."

The woman didn't move, so Regina quickly pulled her down until their lips were pressed together once again. After a while, Ruby's hands traveled to the woman's breasts, earning a soft moan from her lover, who was squirming beneath her. With little more hesitation, she proceeded to tease the woman with gentle, tempting touches.

As soon as she felt her lover nearing climax, Ruby whispered a soft, "I love you. I'm sorry too."


End file.
